


Wide Awake

by This_chan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_chan/pseuds/This_chan
Summary: [ Connor x reader ]Shorts of everyone's favorite android!





	1. 1. Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> ( A/N: Sorry if Connor is a little OOC :') )

[Name] Anderson sat in her room, lights off, and laid on her bed, staring at her phone screen. Her father, Lieutenant Hank Anderson, was out late on another homicide case with, of course, Connor. Normally, [Name] would have tagged along with the men, but this case had an eerier vibe, thus, Hank forced her to stay home. However, before they left her behind, Connor promised to call and check in on her as soon as he had the chance. It was already four AM. Her heart begged him to call her. Sure, a phone works both ways, but it's not the same. 'How much longer...?' Suddenly, as she was about to shut her eyes, her phone began vibrating. Quickly sitting up she grabbed her phone and looked at the caller ID. 

-NORTH-

"F--k!" 

The now exhausted girl angrily tossed her phone against the mahogany bed frame, leaving it to ring on its own. [Name] let out an angry sigh and threw one of her smaller pillows across her room. Her phone stopped ringing, making it quiet again. [Name] laid back on her side and worriedly stared into the darkness of her room. She let her mind wander through her memories, reliving her favorite moments with Connor. 

\--Connor protectively held your cold hands in his warm ones, you both standing outside of [Name]'s- well, Hanks house. "Would you like to go in now, [Name]?" 

She looked down at the snow around our feet. "I don't know. what if he gets upset and sends you back to CyberLife? You know how he feels about androids." 

Connor's LED light blinked for a minute and returned to its normal blue. "If that is what it turns out to be the case, let's run away. Together." [Name] turned her head up to face him, trying to see if he made an expression. 

"Connor... you'll be labeled as a deviant and they'll hunt you down-"

"If that is what it takes. I'll do it." Connor remained to look forward. "Shall we?" [Name] nodded slowly as they walked to the already unlocked door and entered the house. "[Name]? What took you so long to get here? It's late." Hank grumbled from the couch, not bothering to look away from whatever sport was playing on the television. "Dad, can we talk?"

"I'm all ears, sweetheart."

"O-over here, please. Uh, Connor's here too."

Hank seemed to freeze up for a moment, trying to figure out what on earth were you doing that ended up with Connor showing up. Hank got up from his couch and walked past a sleeping Sumo. "The f--k are you doing here, Connor? We got a case or what?"

"Evening, Lieutenant. [Name] and I wanted to share something with you."

"At this time of night?"

Sensing that Connor's presence somewhat annoyed her father, [Name] quickly spoke up. "Dad, please. It was my idea to do it at this time." Hank slowly removed his glare from Connor and took notice of their hands intertwined. --

Gasping, [Name] snapped out of her thoughts when her phone began ringing again. With no hesitation, she crawled to where she previously tossed her phone and read the caller ID.

-CONNOR♥-

She quickly answered, bringing the phone to her ear. "Hello, [Name]. How are you holding up?"

"Connor!"

"Yes, [Name]?"

"I...miss you." Suddenly, Hank chimed in from the background. "F--kin' hell!"

Ignoring Hank, Connor replied, "We're on our way back. It shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes." Without another word, the phone call abruptly ended. Relief washed over [Name] as she walked out of her room to check on Sumo, who she left in the darkness of the living room. She quietly sat against the big, sleeping dog only to continue her previous daydreaming.

\--Hank's dark gray eyebrows knitted together in confusion, wanting to understand. "The hell..?"

Before [Name] could start explaining, Connor spoke up first. He took a step forward, keeping eye contact with Hank. "I'm in love with her." [Name] looked at Connor, squeezing his hand lightly. "Connor...you're a...deviant."

"Lieutenant-"

To both [Name]'s and Connor's surprise, Hank brought Connor into a tight hug. "Listen, Connor-"--

Connor and Hank walked in, finding [Name] sleeping against Sumo. Quietly, Connor scanned [Name]. She was fine but seemed to have previous signs of stress. "I'll take [Name] back to her room," Connor stated, getting on one knee to pick her up.

"Connor,"

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"No funny business, you hear me?"

"No promises."

"The f--k you say to me?!"

 

 

More To Come.

Twitter; milkbreadbri


	2. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A Request I took off my Wattpad❦

"No," Hank says aggravated by Connor asking for the same thing. For the fifth time this week. Though, he'd asked several weeks before as well. 

"But Lieutenant." Connor slammed his hand in front of Hank in a determined, firm manner. Connor had recently met an android at the last crime scene they were at and refused to forget about her. Something about her just irked him- in a weirdly good way. "There's just something about her. I have to see her again."

"Connor, do you realize you're asking me to help you find some random girl that you only met because a deviant were chasing knocked her over." Little did Hank know, Connor had been messaging her whenever he had the chance. They had a lot in common (surprisingly), shared cute texts, dirty texts, and even talked about the strange feelings they had felt ever since meeting. 

"She's not a girl, she's an android."

Hank grumpily grabbed got up from his chair and picked up his car keys. "Don't f--king correct me! Do you even know where to look?" Connor made an all-knowing face and began to open the front door. "Of course I do." 'She just texted me a meeting location.'

"Shut the f--k up."

❦ ❦ ❦

Hank's beat up car pulled up to the curb of worn down building. Judging its exterior, it was surely abandoned. Before the keys were even pulled out of the ignition, Connor exited and scanned the building for her presence. A [Size] female walked out of the building, a smile dancing on her lips. She took a short running start before gleefully jumping into Connor's arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. "You're telling me that's not an android? Jesus Christ..." Hank rolled his eyes in annoyance as the robotic couple ignored him and began to passionately move their lips in sync. "Alright, f--k this." 

Connor didn't notice Hank go back to the car. All he could focus on was the masterpiece in front of him. The way her lips felt. How nicely her hands fit in his. It was almost as if they were made for each other. The thought of becoming a deviant for her lingered in his mind for a mere second. But he tossed the idea away, feeling as if he was willing to take that risk. [Name] pulled away, looking at his features; looking for answers.

"You're perfect."

The RK800 had no reply. For once in his life, he didn't know how to respond. Of course, he felt the same way but the feeling of being complete overrode his senses. They had mostly communicated through text but it was as if they'd known each other for years. It was confusing, trying to put his feelings into words. "[Name]. I think..."

"For f--k's sake, Connor just say you love her!" Hank shouted from the car, windows down and arms crossed.

"Lieutenant?"

"Hurry up and say it, you damned deviant." Hank gave an all-knowing smirk and added on the following: "We got a case to take care of. You can come back later."

 

 

**I really didn't know how else to end it, lol? I hope it wasn't too bad.Twitter; milkbreadbri


	3. Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A Request I took off my Wattpad:  
> "Connor x a reader with (close to severe) social anxiety, maybe? And Hank also being the only support for the reader when in social situations." -

♡ ♡ ♡

[Name] and Hank stood behind the food truck counter for 'Chicken Feed'. A song from Ludacris was blasting from some speakers and a sports game played on a small TV. Connor was also there, but stood silently behind them, having no reason to be by the counter. Unless he was going to order food- which androids didn't need. The three of them were on their way to investigate another homicide accident, but [Name] had accidentally blurted out that she hadn't eaten anything the whole day so far. This obviously upset Hank, given that he gave her an annoyed look and made a U-turn.

"Well, what I meant was that I did eat but just not a lot." She previously said. The truth was the poor girl actually wanted to get food- but she had forgotten her wallet and didn't have the courage to tell Hank. She knew he would pay for though, but she hated that. She knew Hank didn't have a problem paying, but she felt like he did.

"[Name], even if you did eat a little today, It's necessary for humans to eat at least three times a day to live a healthy life," Connor added. Guiltily, [Name] turned her gaze out the window. 'I knew I should've told him I was sick. Then I would get to stay home. Ugh, but what if he finds out and doesn't trust me anymore cause I'm a liar? Maybe I should've eaten. I bet he doesn't care. What if he's pretending to be nice? What if-'

"[Name]?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"We're here," Hank said as he began to get out of the car. 

Now, this brings us back to the present. Gary, the owner of the food truck, turned around and glanced at [Name]. 'A new face.' He briefly thought. "What can I get you today, Hank?" [Name] eyed Hank for a second before putting her attention on her nails instead. It temporarily kept her distracted from feeling awkward. "So what can I get you miss?" He asked, breaking her concentration. 'Sh-t, He finished ordering already! C'mon, just say what you want!' 

Hank glanced down at her. He knew how she got in situations like this, but every once in a while, he wouldn't order for her. Not to be mean of course, he loved [Name] as if she was his daughter but he wanted her to try speaking out more often. 'Oh no, he's making me order! Doesn't he know we'll be able to leave faster if he just does it?' 

"Right. I'll get...Uh..."

"She'll have a flame-grilled beef patty topped with tomatoes, lettuce, mayonnaise, crunchy pickles, and sliced white onions on a sesame seed bun. Also, hold the salt It has enough cholesterol in it already." Connor stated, LED blinking yellow. 'How'd he know that?' [Name] thought. She's never told him about her food preferences. "Sure," Gary replied plainly as walked to his freezer and pulled out a frozen beef patty.

♡ ♡ ♡

They were now on their way to the accident, a little late, but not majorly. "H-How'd you know exactly what I wanted?" [Name] asked as she took a bite of her burger. Hank was right, this could be one the best burgers in Detroit. "The last time I was in your apartment, I found a burger carton in your trash can. It had traces of those ingredients. I also found a prescription for-"

"O-Okay! I get it. Why'd you say it for me though?"

Connor suddenly looked away, refusing to look back at the girl. "Answer the question, Connor." Hank teased, aware of the reason already.

 

Twitter; milkbreadbri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I hate making notes but I hope this was good enough. I used this scenario because I'm personally most used to it but social anxiety can be different for everyone. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do a Connor x Wanted! Reader, please? So Connor is supposed to capture the reader (which does happen). Once he finds out why she's wanted (she used to be a human girl but her mindset was transferred to a androids body, wanting revenge)-----She grabs Connors tie and kisses him, restraining him with handcuffs and hiding the keys in the process. She escapes! " - 
> 
>  
> 
> **Had to shorten this so I don't spoil anything :p Love the detail!♡

♡ ♡ ♡

Jimmy's bar. What Connor knew as one of Hank's favorite place was now a crime scene. The android went alone, which was unusual but had to be done. There was an overload of cases so officers were temporarily separated from their partners and tackled cases solo. 

Connor silently scanned a professor's dead body. If appeared his throat was slit from behind. 'A hit and run, maybe?' He walked through the bar, searching for any signs of escape. Then it hit him. Maybe the victim was still there. To his left were three doors: a restroom for males, a restroom for females, and an employee only area. He opened the male bathroom and searched through the stalls. For a bar, it was decently cleaned. Next, he checked the female restroom. It was the same result: empty, but clean.

Finally, there was the employee room. After requesting for a key, Connor unlocked the door and took slow steps inside. There were crates filled with liquor and beers lined up against the wall, with thin layers of dust resting on top. He palmed the right side of the wall, feeling a light switch and flicking it on. The room looked bigger with the light on, but that wasn't just it. It also showed off a figure reaching for the emergency exits handle. "Don't move!"

The figure quickly turned her head to face him, a gasp escaping her partially blood stained lips. The blood was mostly n her shirt. He quickly scanned the blood, linking it to the victim. For about a minute, they just stared at each other. One in shock, the other in awe. After all, she was quite the sight. Before the staring could last any longer, the suspect growled as she knocked over a crate and bolted out the back door. Without hesitation, Connor ran after her, stepping through the spilled beer and climbed the crate.

As soon as he got outside, he looked both left and right, spotting her climbing a ladder bolted on the side of the building next door. "Sh-t." He muttered as he continued the chase. He refused to fail in his mission. [Name] leaped from building to building, having no reason to look back. She already knew he was right behind her. Temptation got the best of her and she took a glance back, tripping in shock from seeing how close he actually was. 

"So what now? You gonna push me off the building?" She taunted, slowly getting back up. Connor made no expression. H̶e̶ ̶d̶o̶e̶s̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶n̶ ̶g̶e̶t̶ ̶p̶a̶i̶d̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶.̶ He finally took this chance to scan and learn her identity.

"Model 679 999 82 12." [Name]'s heart dropped. It felt as if she was being called next for execution. "There's nowhere else you can run."

"Go to hell."

♡ ♡ ♡

[Name] was handcuffed to an interrogation table, head hanging down. Hank sat across her, tapping a pen. "So, why'd you kill him?"

"Let me talk to the RK-800."

Hank rolled his eyes, standing and then leaving the room. "Looks like she only wants to speak with you, Connor." Without a word, Connor nodded and switch places with Hank. Now, he was sitting across from [Name]. She picked up her head once she heard the chair drag across the floor. "Is there any reason you want to talk with me?" Connor questioned, keeping eye contact.

"They wouldn't understand if I told them."

"Why did you kill him, [Name]?"

[Name]'s expression suddenly darkened. "I used to be human. The man that I killed... he's responsible. He put my mindset into the body of an android. I only did what I had to do."

"So you decided to kill him?"

"Of course."

Connor stood up and looked through the two-way mirror. "I'm done here." From the other room, a policeman, and Gavin began to get up and make their way to the interrogation room. "What's gonna happen to me?" [Name] asked as the door opened and the two men entered the room. Before Connor could answer, Gavin did. 

"Half-human or not, you're going to be deactivated."

As the policeman began to uncuff [Name], she quickly reached for the gun on his utility belt and shot Gavin. "As if!" She turned around and shot the officer, followed by aiming the gun at Connor. "If you don't want to die, I suggest you listen to me." Hank from the other room, swore as he bolted up from his seat and reached for the door. "Damn it! Connor!" It seemed the door was locked or jammed."

Back in the room, Connor obeyed the armed girl and slowly approached her. She yanked his tie and pulled him into a mesmerizing kiss. Connor was confused but became captivated with her scent, not realizing the keys in his back pocket were swiped. Interrupting the kiss, [Name] shoved Connor into the chair she previously sat in. The RK-800 snapped out of his trance just as [Name] finished cuffing him to the table. "You-"

"Don't forget about me, 'kay?" She blew him a kiss as he struggled to get out of the binds. She gave one final wave before exiting the room.

'She got away.'

 

 

Twitter; milkbreadbri


	5. "I'm Not Going Anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Not a request, also spoilers  
> -still taking requests/still doing some -  
> Also, gender-neutral reader!

 

Worried, [Name] glanced around the police station. After still not finding the deviant known as 'Markus', Hank, [Name], and Connor was taken off the case. "Hank, did Connor leave for deactivation yet?" the young detective questioned, still looking around the room. "I really need to talk to him."

"Who cares where that f--king piece of plastic is? Good riddance."

"Are you seriously still upset about him spilling your drink at the bar?"

"F--k off."

**♡    ♡    ♡**

[Name] sighed in defeat, making their way out of the office, bumping into a tall figure, which was standing in front of the doorway. "Oh! I'm so sorry! ...Connor?" Connor turned around, a faint smile present on his lips. 

"Hello, [Name]."

"Are you on your way to your deactivation?"

Connor took a look around and gently grabbed [Name]'s wrist. He dragged them into the closest ally, keeping eye contact the way there. "I'm not going anywhere. Hank helped me into the evidence room and I've managed to locate Jericho." He suddenly stroked their cheek, gazing with soft eyes. "After this is all over...would you like to be with me?"

"What do you mean?" [Name] teased. They somewhat knew of the androids crush on them and was glad he felt the same way. Connor's cheeks gave a nice shade of pink as he glanced way. He could feel his synthetic body slowly heat up. "Well?"

His blush suddenly faded as is seemed he realized something. [Name] whimpered as he got closer to their neck, his lip brushing against it. He gave them a small kiss on their collarbone, allowing the feeling of his soft lips to linger on their [skin color] skin. He moved up to their ear and then whispered: "Don't you move." Obeying, [Name] froze up slightly. "I scanned you just a while ago. You have feelings for me too-"

"D-don't scan me without permission!"

Much to [Name]'s surprise, Connor let out a short chuckle.  _'Oh my God. Oh, my God. Did he just chuckle? Does that mean he's a deviant now? But it was a pretty hot chuckle. It really suits him. Wait. Does that mean he's a deviant now??'_  As they questioned the robot's identity in their head, a blush crept its way to their cheeks. "Do you realize that I can't tell who you like by just scanning you, right?" Connor teased. "Being this close to you almost makes me want to forget about Jericho."

"Wait. Are you sure you still want to take down Jericho? I mean, you are kind of a deviant now."

Connor stopped to think for a second. They did have a point. "What will I do now? If I don't destroy Jericho, Amanda will have me deactivated."

"Amanda?" [Name] shook their head, choosing not to question him. "Why don't we just join them? Y'know, become deviant? I'll support whatever decision you choose. But choose carefully." 

Connor adjusted his tie and made his way out of the ally. [Name] tilted their head in confusion. "Connor? What did you choose?" They couldn't see the grin Connor had placed on his features. 

"You." 

 

 

 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N; This is just something a little light since I've been kindaa busy. Anyway, I'm still working on requests and what not, but for the smut that was recently requested, yours will be on my Tumblr (same username), it's not up now, but I'll let you know! ♡


	6. Drabble (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N; A little drabble I put on my Tumblr, it'll just keep you all busy :) ♡   
> "Connor with a female s/o who after a long day at work comes home to see her sleeping on the couch and he tries waking her at first but she really drowsy so he carries her to bed."

**♡ ♡ ♡**

Connor had just wrapped two cases back to back with Hank, with one ending up in a heated chase across the area. The other Deviant, however, just decided to give in. Both outcomes left Connor pretty neutral, as always. Hank always asked how Connor felt after missions, trying to see some kind of emotion. But he got the same response every time: "Lieutenant, all that matters is that my mission is complete, it doesn't matter how I feel."

The RK800 arrived at [Name]'s home, mostly to get out there. He wasn't sure what his relationship was with her, but they did get along quite well. [Name] was a cop he had met on a previous crime scene, who was overall impressed with how easily he put together a backstory for crimes. Nevertheless, she still treated him differently than anyone else. She treated him as if he was a human. 

"Captain [Last Name]?" Connor called out as he walked into her apartment, using the key [Name] previously gave him saying it was 'just in case'. When he didn't get a response, he assumed she was ignoring him again. Whenever Connor called her by that title, she'd roll her eyes and refuse to acknowledge his presence until he said her first name. "[Name]?"

Walking deeper into the apartment, the sound of a television commercial caught the androids attention. His LED blinked into a yellow color as he followed the noise into the living room. The TV lit up most of the living room, which showcased [Name], asleep on the couch. Connor glanced at the small glass coffee table. There was the TV remote, a glass of water, and a half-eaten bag of chips. He looked back to his sleeping companion and shook her shoulder lightly.

"[Name]... You've fallen asleep. You have to wake up." He whispered, waiting quietly for a response. She didn't answer. He sighed and started to shake her a little, again. "[Name]? Can you hear me?" [Name] stirred for a moment, but just turned her head to the side, still sleeping.

Connor sighed as he grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, covering the room in darkness. After putting the remote down, he carefully slid one hand under her neck and the other under her knees. "I'm going to take you to your room, okay?" He told her, knowing by this point she wouldn't respond. He lifted her, walking across the dark hall and into her chambers. Connor gently laid her on her bed, draping the already present blanket over her. 

[Name]'s eyes opened lazily, a dreamy look on her face. "Connor..?" Connor placed a small smile on his face and gave her a short wave. "Hi,  _[Nickname]_."   
[Name] giggled slightly but then slowly dozed back to sleep. After all, it was four in the morning.

 


	7. Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Requests are closed until I can catch up! -（ '∀｀）☆  
> ///Request from Wattpad!////

__

 

**♡ ♡ ♡**

Connor, formally known as a lifeless android, stood at [Name]'s front door, offering a date. He had taken interest in a nearby frozen lake that Hank drove by earlier in the week. Yesterday, he walked over to the lake and checked the stability- it was safe enough to skate on. Now, he was patiently waiting for [Name] to open the door. "Hey, Connor!" She was already dressed in her type of winter gear: gloves, a jacket, boots, and leggings under her [skirt/jeans]. "So, where's this surprise date going to be? The movies? Or maybe it's something new?"

"I guess you can say that it's new. I knew you'd wear something like that." Connor replied as he unrolled the scarf around his neck and wrapped it around [Name]'s instead. He didn't need it anyway. "So," He gently held onto her gloved hand, lacing their fingers together. "Ready to go?" A blush crept its way to [Name]'s cheeks, causing her to look away in embarrassment. "Yeah, of course." 

The couple walked in a comfortable silence, enjoying the faint sound of bird chirps and the crunching of snow under their shoes. "I can't help but wonder... what's in that duffle bag you brought?" The female questioned as she eyed the gray bag.  _'Maybe Hank gave it to him.'_  Connor glanced at the bag for only a second but then continued to look forward. "It's also a surprise." His partner turned her lips into a childish pout, also redirecting her attention to the scenery in the front. "Surprises are no fun."

"It will be when we get there."

The walked a couple more feet until they arrived. There were small pieces of ice hanging from leaves. It seemed to light up the area more than it already was. "We're here," Connor spoke as he walked her to a nearby bench, placing the duffle bag on it. "A... frozen lake?" Connor chuckled softly as he sat her down and gently took off her boots for her. He used his other hand to unzip the bag and pull out a brand new pair of white ice skates, with [favorite color] threads bordering the bottom. Once she finally caught on, her cheeks blushed wildly as she bent down and held Connor's hands, stopping him from going any further. "I-It's okay, I'll put them on!"

The deviant nodded and stood up, taking a seat on the opposite side of the bag. He began to switch into his own ice skates as well. "Do they fit? This is why I was looking through your closet that one day, so I could find out your shoe size." [Name] tightened her final set of laces and looked to Connor, who was putting on his second skate. "It's a perfect fit! But if you wanted to find out my shoe size, you could've scanned me." Connor got quiet for a moment.

"I didn't want to scan you without permission, nor did I want you to suspect me for anything for requesting to scan you."

"I see." [Name] replied, holding back a smile. "But I have to admit, this is a really cute idea." They simultaneously stood up, [Name] wiggling a little bit. "W-Wow I didn't expect it to be this easy to stand with these on. By any chance, do you know how to skate, Connor?" 

"Of course." He reached for [Name]'s hand successfully grabbing it and leading her onto the ice. [Name] held onto Connors' arm, squeezing him harder every time she felt as if she was going to fall. Connor however, gracefully glided, holding in laughter from witnessing [Name]'s face of panic. "Would you like me to hold you tighter?" He suggested, watching her attempt to regain her balance. 

"N-No, I think I got it- ack!" She accidentally released Connor's arm and fell on the ice, bum first. Connor released all the laughs he held in before and offered his hand to help her up. "Are you okay, [Nickname]?" Embarrassed, [Name] nodded and giggled as Connor helped her up. "Here, I'll lead." Connor wrapped his arms around her waist performed a large figure eight, taking in [Name]'s expression. Now it was his turn to blush. 

**♡ ♡ ♡**

Once they had their fill of excitement, they had changed back into their regular shoes, taking a shortcut through the park. "We can finish our date by getting some hot chocolate if you'd like," Connor says softly as they exited the park and walked down an almost deserted sidewalk. He was glad it wasn't a very busy day. "Sure... I'd like that." She replied with a smile. [Name] always liked to have calm walks like this with Connor, it made her feel at peace. 

The couple walked into a warm little cafe, their hands never separating. "Your shivering... you can take a seat and I'll get you the chocolate." The RK-800 released her hand and walked up to the counter swiftly, leaving no room for [Name] to protest. 

It didn't take long for Connor to get her drink, and he sat down in the booth that [Name] had chosen. [Name] mumbled a thank you as Connor scooted closer. She glanced up at him in curiosity, causing him to quickly glance away. "I-I thought I could make you warmer if I were closer-"

"It's okay." She smiled. "Thanks, Connor."

 

 

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N; Couldn't figure out where to put a penguin joke :(


	8. Reassurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Here's my suggestion. This happens after a peaceful ending to the revolution and Connor is having doubts and insecurities about him being a deviant now. But the reader reassures him that nothing will ever change their mind about him. And of course, Hank accepts him as part of the family. Just a sweet hurt/comfort."  
> -From Wattpad

 

 

**♡ ♡ ♡**

The revolution was finally over, peace finally settled in Detroit, with androids and humans living equally. Sure, there were moments where discrimination was being displayed, but in the end, they were all equal. It's been two years since the success of the revolution, and during that time Connor had a significant other. Her name was [Name]. Their relationship took some people by surprise at first but they eventually got used to seeing them together. 

[Name] walked into the Detroit police department, holding a bag full of a couple of bakery treats in one hand and an iced coffee in the other. She partially struggled through the doors, given that her hands were full. "Hi, Gavin." She greeted as she approached his desk. Gavin glanced up and muttered a swear once he realized who it was.

The [hair color] haired girl always came in four times a week, at the same time, just to visit Connor during his lunch break. Thought, she never knew where to find him so always asked Gavin. "You can't ask someone else to help you look for your walking tin can?"

"You're the closest to the door- we've been over this." [Name] replied quickly. Connors break was only half an hour so she wants to spend it fully with him. Arguing with Gavin would prevent that. "Please Gavin? I'll even give you half of my muffin."

"Listen, I don't want any of your fuc-"

"[Name]?" Connor said, interrupting Gavin as he appeared from the closest hallway. Both Gavin and [Name] turned their heads to the voice, [Name] smiling and Gavin sporting an agitated frown. "Connor! Hey, I brought you a little something to eat." 

Connor grabbed [Name]'s wrist and began to lead her to his desk. "You know I don't need food, [Name]."

"Well, It's the thought that counts, right?" She replied as Connor pulled out his chair for her. She quietly placed the coffee and bag on his desk. Connor's eyes followed her hands until she placed down the items. He just looked away after she was done. "Connor? You okay?" 

The Android shrugged and avoided [Name]'s worried stare. "You can tell me, you know I won't judge you for anything." Connor finally faced his girlfriend, LED light flashing yellow. "I'm just... still struggling with this being a deviant. I know it's been years but it just still feels off." [Name]'s lips formed a relieved smile, happy that it was anything she couldn't help him with.  She stood up and grabbed both his hands, still smiling.

"I get where you're coming from; all your life you've been hunting the people you were taught were bad, and now you suddenly join them. Yeah, it's a pretty big change and it'll take some time getting used to. But sometimes, change is good. You  _always_  gotta look for the good things, you know? Since you're technically Connor Anderson now." She teased, releasing his hands and gently cupping his cheeks.

Connor licked his bottom lip as he placed his hands on her waist. "So should I get used to calling you [Name] Anderson in the near future?"

"C-Connor!"

**♡ ♡ ♡**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hey everyone! I've been super busy with a couple of things but I still have all requests and am going through them all. :)  
> As a side note, if you'd like to support me, you can use this link! (It's also in my bio) Anyways, thank you for all the comments and votes! :D
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/thischan


End file.
